Five More Minutes
by Sirus7009
Summary: So simple are the days when you can just lie down under a tree and rest. A short oneshot to quietly show Ash and May's feelings. There's a very small chance that I will make something else out of this...
1. Five More Minutes

Five More Minutes

Tsukasa: I love this one. Too bad it's so short.  
Karen: Aren't you going to explain?  
Tsukasa: Nope! Let's get right to it!  
Karen: We do not own Pokémon nor the picture that inspired this fanfictions! 

##################################################################

So simple are the days when you can just lie down under a tree and rest. Not deeply, not softly, just enough into sleep to feel the warmth of the sun creeping around the shade of the tree's leafy branches, yet still be asleep enough to dream the happiest of dreams.

The young man scratched the back of his head as he slept, leaving his hand where it was once the itch was gone, and his other hand moved further out to his right, poking his companion in the head, though it didn't wake her.

The girl did shift, however, rolling off her back and onto her side towards her friend. She let out a sigh and a quiet groan before curling up and diving back into sleep.

The two couldn't help but feel each other's presence in their sleep, both finding themselves in dreams where the other resided. Be it the boy's of him battling her, to the girl's of her challenging a double contest with him, the both of them smiled happily as their dreams progressed.

In the distance their Pokémon danced and played, tackling each other and playing tag. Just like their trainers, the two hadn't a care in the world, though after some time they did grow tired of their games. Pikachu and Eevee both approached their trainers, Pikachu poking Ash in the head in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ugh..." Ash groaned sleepily as his eyes flittered open to look up at Pikachu, "Give me five more minutes Pikachu..." Ash said before closing his eyes again.

Pikachu and Eevee looked at each other, then both glared at Ash, ready to try stronger methods of waking him up... until May, responding to the sound of Ash's voice, took Ash's hand then snuggled up to him, her smile so adorable that Pikachu and Eevee couldn't help but smile. They decided to leave them alone; it wouldn't kill them to wait a little longer.

As the two wandered off to explore the surrounding area, May giggled and whispered in her sleep, "I love you, Ash..."

Ash smiled at the words; he was actually still awake. He remained silent, simply looking up at the tree they were under, making a mental note to come back to this spot one day. One day, he thought, this tree would be a great spot to make a memory that would change the two's lives forever... "I love you too, May..." he finally said before returning to sleep.


	2. Because It's There

Because It's There

Tsukasa: I have to personally thank my good friend Atharple for making a great picture!  
Karen: Indeed. It definitely inspired a good fanfiction as well.  
Tsukasa: This fanfiction is the long awaited sequel to Five More Minutes, revealing Ash's plans for May and himself.

Karen: We don't own Pokémon, nor the picture that inspired this fanfiction

##############################################################

A small meadow, blessed with shining sunflowers, and a perpetual warm breeze disturbed by none. That was what had become of Ash's special place.

The sun blazed overhead as the young trainer and his best friend strolled through the flowers, yet his coordinator partner knew nothing of the place, or so she thought. Blissful memories linked this place to a special chord in Ash's soul, leading him here after so long of being with his partner.

Indeed, after so many years of ignorance, Ash fell for his friend, head over heels. He loved her with all of his heart, and despite his ignorant childhood, he understood at least a little of love to know that there had to be a special setting for a specific event in every couple's lives.

A very important event that shaped the rest of their lives.

"Come on, May!" Ash laughed happily as he held his girlfriend's hand, pulling her through the field of sunflowers gently, but with enough force to lead her carefully. He led her to a tree set directly in the middle of the meadow.

"Alright, Ash!" May laughed as well, letting her boyfriend lead her where he wished. She hadn't seen him filled with so much vigor in quite the while, and it made her smile longingly toward him seeing the man she loved so happy.

But that smile was returned twofold as Ash looked back to see it, smiling at the gleeful image before him.

Coming to a halt, Ash looked up into the branches of the tree, putting his free hand above his eyes to dull the light shining through. May walked forward, stopping beside him, looking at the young man in front of her. Something was bringing out this happiness, like he was in a place that held great joy for him, yet she had no idea why.

"What is it Ash?"

"Hmm?" Ash looked at May, still smiling, "What is what?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Is it just this place, or something else?"

"I'm happy because of this field, this tree. I'm happy because we're here. Because it's there!" He laughed as he fell onto his back, once more looking up at his beloved, ushering her to join him.

May giggled cutely as she leapt onto the ground, looking through the limbs of the tree above her toward the blue sky and shining sun, "It sure is pretty here" she said, unsure of what Ash meant by his previous comment.

"It is, isn't it?" Ash replied, his smile threatening to break his cheeks. _She_ _doesn__'__t_ _remember,_ _does_ _she?_ He chuckled under his breath, _It_ _will_ _make_ _this_ _even_ _better_ _when_ _I_ _remind_ _her...!_

"So why did you bring me here, Ash? It wasn't just to look at the pretty scenery, was it?" May smirked, closing her eyes and looking towards Ash, awaiting something she enjoyed so sweetly as she pursed her lips eagerly.

Ash smiled back, closing his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her, gently, yet fruitfully, before leaning back again to reply, "No, there's something I need to do here..." He laughed as May tilted her head, curious as to what he meant while also begging for another kiss.

The young man moved forward again, taking May into his arms before kissing her again, not forcefully, but passionately. He wrapped his arms all the way around her back, bringing her in close as she returned the kiss happily, the two enjoying a few moments of utter bliss before Ash once more broke the kiss.

"Come on" he whispered before sitting up, leading May back to her feet just as a rush of wind blew through the meadow. The wind lifted the petals of the sunflowers into the air, stripping some while whistling through the standing flowers, granting a beautiful scene as the two lovers ran into the field to enjoy the sight.

And in the heat of the moment, Ash took May's hand, placing a nearby flower in her hand, "Milady, may I have this dance?" He smirked as she giggled cutely.

"You're such a charmer, Ash! But there's no music! What can we dance to?"

Both quickly noticed the sound of the wind blowing between the tall sunflowers, creating a whistling song that danced and varied and turned in such a way that both lovers began to spin and swirl, laughing and cheering at the sounds and sights around them.

Then finally, they broke their embrace, Ash looking up to the sky with his hands by his sides. The moment was indeed too perfect as May also looked up to the sky, though she was surprised as Ash tugged her shirt, leading her to turn to face him. But instead of his eyes, her mind locked on a shining gem that rested in Ash's hand, "Hey May, I was wondering..." He barely held back a laugh as May began to tear up, realizing just what was happening.

"Do you remember this place?"

May's eyes finally strayed from the ring to lock with Ash's eyes, "No, I..." Suddenly, it all flashed back into her mind. The nap, their Pokémon playing, everything that happened that day... and her dream of admitting to Ash. But that was so long ago... did Ash remember it even after this long?

"I see... so you do remember..." Ash clenched his hand, pulling the blessed object from May's vision as he began to pace, "You know, back when we were kids, it didn't seem odd taking a nap in each other's arms... it was just a friendly thing, right?" He explained, flashing a quick smile to his love, "But there's a danger in doing something like that... Especially for someone who talks in her sleep a lot" He couldn't contain a laugh as May gasped.

"You mean..."

"I take it you remember your little dream about me?"

"Ash, I..."

Ash quickly stepped up to her, once more opening his hand and taking hold of hers, gently sliding the ring onto her left ring finger, "May... I truly love you..."

May giggled through hiccups of happiness, "I love you too, Ash..."

"Will you marry me...?"

"Ash... Yes, yes I will!" May leapt into Ash's arms, wrapping hers around his neck as the young fiancé kissed Ash with all of her heart.

And Ash returned the kiss, happy that she returned the love he asked of her. This meadow, the tree, this sky... This all happened... Because it's there...


End file.
